Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a submersible reciprocating oil well pump unit comprising a borehole torque reversing device.
Description of the Related Art
A typical oil well pump unit adopts a land-type driving and torque reversing device to convert rotary force output into a linear reciprocating force by a land-type rotary motor, and then employs a long pumping rod to transmit the linear reciprocating force to a downhole oil well pump. However, the conversion and transmission process is complex and inefficient in rotary to linear force transmission.
In addition, the oil well pump assembly is not applicable in such well conditions as multiple inflection points, large slope, and high lift. Besides, the oil well pump assembly is bulky, occupies large ground area, and has a relatively frequent maintenance intervals and short service life.